Love is Weird Like That
by Missa Michel
Summary: After the worst birthday party ever, 16 year old Sirius rides a bus to Remus’ house to stay for a bit. But what happens when these two boys try to make chocolate chip cookies? WARNING: contains slash (RLSB) and is almost too fluffy to be allowed.


**A/N:** Hello. I should probably warn you that this fic is slash, meaning that Remus and Sirius are gonna snog at the end. So, if you don't like that idea, please stop reading now, and don't flame me for it. Also, this is my first slash fic, so please be nice. Oh, and this is definitely a one- shot fic, so please don't ask for more. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** This is not mine. I own none of it. I'm not making any money off of it. So don't sue me.

**Sirius**

I sat at the back of a Muggle bus, carrying nothing with me except a rucksack, which contained a few spare changes of clothes, emergency Muggle money, and a key—a key to my new Gringotts vault, the one my uncle Alphard practically threw at me before I could leave my parents house. "Happy late birthday, Sirius! I have a feeling you're going to need this money now," he had shouted. I simply gave him a curt, almost angry nod, and ran out.  
  
I sighed. The bus I was on was bloody slow, wasn't it? You'd think it wouldn't take that long to get from London to Woking, wouldn't you? Well, all I can say is that I have no idea how Muggles go about their lives without magic...  
  
But wait, I haven't really explained myself, have I? Let's start off with the fact that my name's Sirius Black, and I'm a wizard. Got that? I just turned sixteen last week, and my less-than-tolerable family had planned to throw a party of sorts for me this evening. Right... I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.  
  
Guess who they invited? All my wonderful Slytherin cousins and Death Eater aunts and uncles—and the occasional Black who wasn't evil, but they're few and far between. Like Uncle Alphard, who had given me my inheritance money a year early due to the—er, less-than-perfect circumstances.  
  
Anyway, I was already moody enough tonight, what with the impending horror of sharing a birthday party with a bunch of rotten no-good Slytherin Dark Wizards. So you can imagine how I reacted when my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa, and Narcissa's older boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, cornered me in the kitchen.  
  
It was the usual rubbish—insult Sirius' friends, have Lucius (who was of age and out of Hogwarts) curse him a few times, go on to call Sirius a Mudblood-lover (gosh, what an insult!), have Lucius punch Sirius a few times, and then... I felt like breaking down right there, at the back of the bus, just remembering what they said next...  
  
Bellatrix's deep, velveteen voice invaded my thoughts as I remembered her words. "Bloody hell, Sirius... And what is it with you hanging around that sickly Lupin kid?" Lucius took an opportunity to kick me in the shins just then. "I mean, does his family have any money? He's always wearing those filthy threadbare robes, isn't he, Cissy?"  
  
Narcissa, a blond with a scrunched up face, nodded imperiously. Bellatrix smiled with glee when she realized my reaction to her mention of Remus. I was struggling, trying to break free from their leg-locking hex, but to no avail. I had to stand there, listening to them put poor Remus down.  
  
"And I could've sworn I've seen the lice on that boy's head, jumping around... Sirius, my dear, you should watch out; lice are incredibly contagious!"  
  
Narcissa and Lucius laughed uncontrollably, but had I growled, "Shut up about Remus, or I swear—"  
  
Bellatrix snorted. "You swear what? You can't do anything, dear cousin. Your legs are locked, remember?"  
  
Narcissa decided to pitch in, too. "Why do you care so much about that filthy half-blood, anyway, Siri?"  
  
"Probably has a crush on the repulsive beast," Lucius added with an extra punch in my stomach.  
  
That was it! With all the strength of will I possessed, I fought the hex, hoping against hope that my anger and lust for revenge would help free me. My face turned crimson, and I was about to give it up, but eventually... my legs! I could move them!  
  
In an angry rage, I grabbed the wand from that idiot, Lucius', hand, and proceeded to hex the three of them senseless, before they even knew what was coming.  
  
Yes, I know all about the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery—wait, is that what it's called? Ah, who cares! I knew that an owl could very well be on its way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to deliver news of my immediate expulsion from Hogwarts, but I didn't care. I ran upstairs, packed a bag, and flew out the front door. Luckily, Uncle Alphard hit me in the head with my Gringotts vault key before I could leave. I'd ran to the nearest Muggle bus station, and boarded the next bus to Woking... the next bus to Remus' house.  
  
And so, here I was, still wearing my birthday best: a shirt and tie, along with black trousers. I was carrying an old leather rucksack, and the entire bus was empty except for me and the driver. It had started to rain outside, but I didn't care; I rather liked the rain.  
  
Now, you may be asking yourselves why I didn't board a bus to Cambridge, where my best friend James Potter lives, or York, where Peter Pettigrew takes residence. I would've thought that was easy enough, though—Woking's closer, for one. Secondly, James and his parents were currently on holiday in Italy. And third, as much as I like spending time with Wormtail, Moony's a lot more fun to be around—and Lucius was right... I did have a crush on him. So, Woking it was.  
  
"A'ight! We're in Woking now, young sir!" the bus driver called back to me. I let out a deep breath, and started up the isle. I paused as I looked at the driver, an elderly old man with a noticeably large mole on his left cheek. I looked back behind me, knowing that no one else was there, but still wanting to double check before I made my request to the bus driver.  
  
"Erm... hullo, sir," I said, and the old man grinned. Taking this as encouragement to continue, I asked, "Since there's no one else on board and all, sir, would you mind taking me directly to my friend's house in this—er—lovely vehicle?"  
  
"Nah, nah... I don' suppose there'd be no harm in 'at," he chuckled. "Where's yer mate live, young sir?"  
  
Grinning, I sat down right behind the driver and told him. Five minutes later, we arrived outside of Remus' house: a modest, yet comfortable, one storey ranch. As I disembarked, I placed a ten pound note in the bus driver's hand to thank him for the detour.  
  
It was still raining, and gods, it felt good. The old bus had been extremely stuffy, it being the middle of July and all, and me not having any idea how to open the windows. But now... I dropped my sack on the grass of Remus' front yard, spread my arms out wide and spun around; all the while leaving my mouth open to taste the raindrops. It didn't even occur to me that Remus was watching me...  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you dolt?" I heard a familiar voice call from the front door. I stopped spinning, only to loose all sense of balance and fall down. I heard Remus laugh, and couldn't help but laugh along with him. Remus had left the door to come out in the rain with me, and I flashed him a playful smile.  
  
Remus' golden brown hair was quickly darkening from the rain, and an unexpected, but not unwelcome, bolt of lightening bathed his grinning face in an ethereal blue light.  
  
"Why, hullo, Remus, old chap. Fancy meeting you here!" I greeted him, as he held out a hand to help me get up off of the ground. I accepted it gladly, and was slightly disappointed when he let go of me to gather up my sack.  
  
"C'mon, you prat," he said playfully. "You've already succeeded in getting me wet, so let's get inside already."  
  
Once inside, I gave into the Padfoot within and shook my hair out like a dog. Remus screeched with laughter, then followed my lead and did the same.  
  
I looked around the place. It wasn't anything special, but it looked home- like enough to comfort me while I was (most likely) homeless. Remus led me to the kitchen dining area, where we plopped down on the plastic seat cushions to talk.  
  
Once we were seated across from each other, Remus' clear honey-colored eyes met mine. I gulped. Remus Lupin had a way of making almost anyone (including me and James) tell the truth. He was using that talent right now, looking at me without a hint of a smile or a frown; only a straight face with those unblinking honey eyes of his studying my own face intensely.  
  
"Padfoot, why are you at my house?" he asked, still not blinking. His eyes wandered to my now soaking formal attire, and he asked again, "It's got something to do with why you're wearing a shirt and tie, doesn't it?"  
  
I coughed, and ran a hand through my still-wet hair. I couldn't stand to look Remus in the eye when he was hounding me like that. I quickly explained about the birthday party gone bad, and how my cousins had attacked me in the kitchen. I told him how I had managed to escape, but didn't say anything about how they had been insulting him, Remus, and how angry it had made me feel, thus giving me the strength to break the curse they'd put on me.  
  
When I was done, I looked up to see Remus staring out the window thoughtfully. He made quite the sight, let me add. A thoughtful Remus Lupin was an attractive Remus Lupin... His left hand was holding his head up, and a single finger as scratching a spot on his chin. His honey eyes were looking at nothing at all, despite the fact that he was staring outside at the rain. All the premature marks on his teenage face from worry and tension seemed to disappear in the moments when Remus was thinking, and I have to admit that he looked his best in times like these...  
  
Remus suddenly snapped out of his reverie and looked back at me sadly. "So you've run away from home..." he muttered. "Is it forever, this time?"  
  
I nodded, still totally absorbed in observing my friend's face.  
  
"Right. And you came here because I live closest, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. And the Potters are out on holiday," I said, not willing to add that I was beginning to expect I was in love with him, as well.  
  
"I heard," he replied, looking me in the eyes once again. Suddenly, he grinned, and brought a hand up to his own still-damp hair. "It's a good thing my parents are out of town, or mum would've had a fit about us walking around the house soaking wet!"  
  
I laughed, but my mind was really on the fact that his parents were out of town... The possibilities were endless, but I dared not get my hopes up. What were the chances that Remus liked me in that way? He probably didn't, and to make matters worse, he'd probably be disgusted by the very thought of me liking him—no, loving him! Because I did... I loved his dry humor, his little eccentricities, the way he made me feel just by being there with me, and the way his golden hair fell across his forehead...  
  
Hell, I even loved Moony, the werewolf who only made his presence known during the full moon. I knew that the wolf resided within my friend Remus, and also that it sometimes came out, even when the moon wasn't full. When he was angry, he'd growl (so cute...). When he was sad, he'd sometimes whine. When he was determined, he'd tackle a problem viciously. And it was oh-so-sexy when he'd smell you, testing your scent...  
  
"Hello..." Remus was waving a hand in front of my eyes, trying to bring me back to reality. "Earth to Padfoot... this is Moony speaking..."  
  
Out of nowhere, I grabbed his hand and stood up, soon catching him in my arms with both of his arms behind his back. I took advantage of his vulnerable position by ticking the hell out of him.  
  
"What the—hell—are you—doing—you—git?!" he squealed, his handsome face contorted in laughter.  
  
But as I tickled, Remus regained control over his limbs once more, and, still laughing so hard he was tearing up, tickled me back.  
  
Oh, it was great fun! But when it got to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore, and Remus was on top of me on the linoleum kitchen floor, I yelled, "Truce!"  
  
Smiling cheekily, he stopped, and I closed my eyes, still laughing but hoping to catch my breath at the same time. I heard Remus growl his deep, throaty growl just before he attacked me again, tickling all my most vulnerable spots.  
  
"MOONY!" I shrieked between peals of laughter. "I can't—BREATHE!"  
  
Finally, he stopped (for real this time), and lay down next to me on the cool floor. His left leg was casually flopped over my right, and I relished the physical contact. Once my breathing and heartbeat were back to normal, I turned on my side to face Remus.  
  
"Whatcha do that for, Moon?" I asked, aware that my throat was sore as hell from all that screaming I'd done.  
  
"You deserved it," he replied, still panting slightly, with a hint of a grin. I had to agree with him on that point as I had, after all, started the tickling war in the first place.  
  
We must've laid there for ages, but I didn't care. Remus was next to me, and life was good.  
  
"We should get to bed, Padfoot," he suggested out of the blue a couple minutes (or were they hours?) later.  
  
I nodded, sat up, and held out my hand to help Remus up off the floor. He took it, and this time around he didn't let go as he showed me the guest bedroom. He left for the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving me sitting on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house. And yet... I felt at home.

* * *

**Remus**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny after the last night's torrential downpour. I lay in bed for a few minutes, just savoring the memory of the night before.  
  
Sirius was at my house... and my parents weren't. I allowed myself a few fantasy images of the two of us snogging on the couch, but soon shook my head clear. Sirius wasn't like that... he wasn't like me. Sirius liked girls. Sirius would never consider—  
  
"Hey, Moony!" called a voice from my bedroom door. I sat bolt upright, scared for a second, until I saw that it was none other than Sirius Black, the sexiest beast alive, who had called my name.  
  
I let out one of my trademark angry growls as I settled myself back into my bed. "What is it, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm hungry," he whined, much like the big black dog named Padfoot.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered why I loved that boy... but then I reminded myself that even his whining was slightly endearing. I sighed and got out of bed, slightly conscious of the fact that I was wearing only my boxers and an old ratty tee-shirt.  
  
Sirius noted my attire and grinned, but said nothing. 'Good,' I thought. 'If he'd have said something, he'd be a dead man right about now.'  
  
"Look, just go in the kitchen and wait for me there, all right? We'll get you some food in no time," I told him as I rummaged through my drawers, trying to find something nice to wear in Sirius' presence.  
  
"Oh, I—" Sirius sounded shocked for a moment there, but since my back was to him, I couldn't imagine why. "Okay," he finished sadly.  
  
I heard him close the door, and I finally found some clothes worthy of wearing in front of Sirius. I put on a pair of faded black jeans and a red and white baseball tee. I fixed my hair up as best I could and ate a spare piece of chocolate that lay alone and forgotten on my bedside table. There's nothing like a single piece of chocolate first thing in the morning, you know.  
  
When I strolled into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Sirius reading the local Muggle newspaper, and I was even more surprised to see that he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Hey, Moon?" he asked as I entered. "What's a 'heili-kupter'?"  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"A 'heili-kupter'," he said, pointing at an article in the paper about a crashed helicopter just north of town.  
  
I couldn't help myself. I started laughing like there was no tomorrow, and although Sirius had no idea what was so funny, he joined in, as well, which made me laugh even harder. Finally, after catching my breath and taking the seat next to Sirius at the kitchen table, I put my half-blood heritage to use in educating Sirius about helicopters.  
  
"Okay, for one thing, Padfoot, it's pronounced, 'helicopter', so you can imagine why I started to laugh when you go the pronunciation wrong," I stole a look at him from over the paper, and saw that his stormy grey eyes were still confused, so I went on. "Helicopters are flying... things... that Muggles travel in. You see how this one crashed last night?" I said, pointing at the article. He nodded, and seemed to be hanging on my every word. "Well, I imagine the storm might've caused a malfunction or maybe the pilot got confused... Anyway, the helicopter crashed, and it seems that two Muggles lost their lives..."  
  
Sirius looked absolutely shocked. "Does this happen often?" he whispered, looking at the article once again, as if hoping it would tell him that helicopter crashes didn't occur every day.  
  
"No," I said. "Not any more often than broom accidents. But often enough that some people fear flying with a passion."  
  
Sirius suddenly grinned. "Like Peter?"  
  
I sniggered and shook my head. Our friend Peter Pettigrew was and always would be afraid to death of flying, Quidditch, and broomsticks in general. "Yeah, like Peter."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a while, where all we did was stare at each other. Finally, Sirius stated matter-of-factly, "I want baked goods."  
  
I snorted with suppressed laughter. Sirius was the most random person I'd ever met. "Baked goods? What d'you mean, you idiot?"  
  
He shrugged. "Like cookies... I love cookies."  
  
I shook my head in exasperation. Why, oh why, did I like this boy...?  
  
"Oy, we could make ourselves some cookies for breakfast, Moon!" he said enthusiastically. "Do you know how to bake cookies?"  
  
I snorted again, and said, "Yes, sort of."  
  
Sirius stood up, grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me to the kitchen area. He was grinning something sinister, and I looked at him in awe. Why should baking cookies excite him so much?  
  
"Alright... we need a recipe," he said while opening random cupboards, as if hoping that one of them could contain the recipe that he sought. "Damn, where is it?"  
  
I cleared my throat to get his attention, and held up one of my mum's recipe books that I had fetched from the countertop right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, there it is. Good job, Remmie," he said, and I nearly melted at the rarely used nick-name. "We want chocolate chip, right?"  
  
"Of course," I said as I turned the pages eagerly.  
  
Sirius' enthusiasm was contagious. That, and the fact that I love chocolate more than anything (except perhaps Sirius), made me happily gather all the needed ingredients, while I ordered Sirius to look for baking sheets, bowls, spoons, and measuring utensils.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said, grinning when I asked him if he had everything. 'Oh, gods,' I thought somewhat lustily. 'Call me "sir" again, and I swear...'  
  
Before I could finish the thought, though, Sirius and I set to work mixing the ingredients in a large mixing bowl.  
  
"You know, Sirius," I said mischievously after we added the chocolate chips, "I don't think that's enough chocolate, do you?"  
  
"Hmm... No, it's not. Want to add more?"  
  
I wanted to badly to kiss him then. Our faces were inches apart, and he was grinning, and we were talking about my one weakness: chocolate. To me, it was a very romantic moment. It took every ounce of self-control that I had to say, "Yep, let's do that."  
  
Finally, all the ingredients for the cookies were in the mixing bowl, and I brought out the electric mixer.  
  
"Uh, Remus? What the hell is that thing?" Sirius asked, looking, despite being Gryffindor's golden boy, very scared of a Muggle kitchen appliance.  
  
I stopped myself laughing, and told him without thinking, "You look so cute when you're scared."  
  
I thought for a moment that I had made a mistake, but Sirius just blushed. I didn't have time to ponder on this, however, as I turned on the electric mixer, which scared Sirius so badly he jumped.  
  
"It's an electric mixer," I answered his previous question as I blended the ingredients in the bowl. Once they were about half-way mixed, I asked Sirius, who was looking at me with clear wonder in his grey eyes, "Want to try it?"  
  
I turned the mixer off, and handed it over to an eager Sirius. Before I could give him instructions on how to use it, though, he turned it on and attacked the cookie dough.  
  
This was not a good idea. The dough splashed all over Sirius's face and shirt, and he dropped the mixer in surprise, probably breaking it. Mum wouldn't be pleased, I thought to myself in between peels of laughter at Sirius, who seemed shocked to be covered in cookie dough.  
  
Finally I stopped and Sirius moved to wipe off the dough from his face. I caught his hand almost instinctively, knowing for some reason that I didn't want Sirius to wipe off the dough himself. I wanted to.  
  
Sensing my feelings, perhaps, Sirius stopped trying to move his hand to his face and instead looked to me, an unspoken question in his stormy grey eyes... his beautiful eyes...  
  
Suddenly, I couldn't help myself. The pieces of chocolate chips all over his face probably made me do it, more than anything else. I pushed Sirius up against the refrigerator, all common sense gone, and I licked him.  
  
I licked his cheek, where a good clump of the cookie dough was about to fall off and onto the floor. I heard Sirius inhale quickly, and this encouraged me further. I licked his forehead, which I could only reach if I stood on my tip-toes due to our height differences, and tasted both the cookie dough and a taste that went with his unique scent of vanilla and spice.  
  
I felt his hands squeeze my shoulders, and I stopped to grin at him for a moment before attacking his chin with my tongue. His partially-opened mouth was inhaling and exhaling rapidly, and I almost kissed him then, but I saw one more bit of dough containing a chocolate chip on his right cheek.  
  
I tried licking it, but it wouldn't come off. I felt Sirius' hands move from my shoulders to a more intimate position: running through my shaggy brown hair. This action prompted me to go with my instincts and _bite_ the chocolate chip off of his cheek. When my teeth gently touched Sirius' cheek, I felt the boy before me gasp in pleasure. Having swallowed the small morsel of goodness, I moved onto the larger morsel before me.  
  
My lips touched his, hungrily searching for something better than even chocolate. Both of our knees went weak at the same time—at the very time Sirius' lips allowed me entrance into his mouth and our two tongues began caressing each other, then later fighting for control. Needless to say, neither of us won.  
  
My hands, bless them, somehow found their way underneath Sirius' tee-shirt, and I began stroking his back while he groaned again. This sound sent shock-waves throughout my body, and I pressed myself closer to the gorgeous boy in front of me, and I moved my hands to his front, gently rubbing his nipples as he broke off the longest kiss on earth to gasp for air, look at me with glazed eyes, and say, "Hell, yeah, Remus!"  
  
I was startled when he pushed me over to the opposite wall and pinned me there, desire written all over his face. Defiantly, I kissed him again, this time nibbling slightly on his lip, knowing that he had liked it a few minutes before. I heard a growl escape from deep within his throat as he brought his hands up to my face and cupped it gently. He stopped the kiss, and instead, his eyes lingered on my neck, where he brought his lips down to kiss me... I nearly felt myself melt from the feeling of his soft lips assaulting my neck, and I, too, felt myself growl, wanting more of him, but not sure how.  
  
He stopped for a moment to meet my eyes, stormy grey on golden honey, and said in a voice deep with lust and passion, "You have no idea how much I love it when you growl like that, Remmie. You're so damn sexy..."  
  
I felt my face blush even deeper from the compliment. "Yeah, well, maybe if you weren't such a bloody moron with the mixer, I wouldn't have had to... clean you up."  
  
"Yeah? Well, for once I'm glad I'm a moron, then."  
  
I kissed him again, wanting nothing more than for him to be mine for all time, even though it was beyond me why the hell I even loved him in the first place. I guess love is weird like that.  
  
****

**A/N:** Review, please, so I know if I suck or not! Thanks!


End file.
